


Lost and Found

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), Lisaveta



Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от G до T [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: После воскрешения Джим очень хочет в депрессию. Но МакКой вряд ли отпустит его туда одного.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Визуал от G до T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Lost and Found




End file.
